


异星闪耀

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, 克苏鲁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 总有一天，众神的恩泽会散布所有世界。
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 11





	异星闪耀

**Author's Note:**

> 克苏鲁背景，如果你不知道什么是克苏鲁或者不喜欢克苏鲁，那么这篇文会让你感觉不适。  
> 全文第一人称，暗示，没有直接的CP描写。

这是一个古老又全新的世界。神迹降落在这原本落后又蒙昧的世界，众神给予可悲的土著居民生命层次上的进化，如今的他们早已脱胎换骨，彻底摆脱了旧日的躯壳，沐浴在众神的恩泽之下，享受和平又宁静的生活。  
一代又一代的进化让这里的人们完全没有一点先祖的影子，从头到尾都已经是彻彻底底的人类，他们建立了全新的，人类应该有的历史，旧日遗族曾经生活过的痕迹早已消失，历史档案也残缺不全，唯有一本残缺不全的最早开化者的手记做为一种对神成功拯救一个世界的记录被封存在某个神庙的最深处。  
翻开这本手记，，古语言研究学者已经给每句话做了详细的翻译，可以很轻易的从这些乱七八糟的行文中看出那些古老居民的生命形态到底有多可悲。  
《音瑟克特旅行手记》  
蚀218年27月29日  
从拜访大祭司看到那个以后到现在已经昏迷了两天，至今仍让我心有余悸，不敢说出具体看到了什么，只敢以那个作为代替，记忆不知道为什么残缺不全，我想不起来具体发生了什么。我该出发了，比预定的行程已经晚了两天，希望有好消息。  
蚀218年27月35日  
大预言者说的没错，蚀218年的确是个大灾难降临的年份，自从天空中多出很多以前从未有过的诡异物体以后一切都不对劲了，大预言者叫那些玩意什么来着？对，异星，还好那些散发着令人反胃的白色光芒的球体只在晚上出现。  
蚀218年27月49日  
蒙特里克人的遭遇让我心惊，他们竟然开始被一种不知名力量强行分开成两个单独的个体，蒙特里克人正是因为神的赐福才能形成有两个背对背黏在一起共用一个下半身的奇妙身体，一生的伴侣从出生就和自己紧密相连，这是多么令人羡慕的事，可是他们竟然在逐渐分开，看来异星的古怪力量正在发挥作用，这让我感觉到了恐惧。  
蚀218年30月65日  
不出所料，奥尔伦人也开始变异，他们细长的身体开始变得又粗又短，枝桠状的肢体在不断脱落，只剩个位数，更令人担忧的是他们竟然开始向往地面生活，我随便找了几个人询问，他们虽然对身体上的变异感到害怕，却无法掩饰的表达出对地面的渴望，没有人觉得不对，我浑身发凉，难道有一天我的节肢也会脱落吗？  
蚀218年30月67日  
该死的，就连路边的植物都变异了，绿色开始逐渐取代红色，触感也从柔软温热变成了冰冷坚硬，令人作呕，难以想象再继续下去这个世界会变成多么可怕的样子，也许晚上不该再出门，越少接触异星的白光越好。  
蚀218年31月2日  
我不该来喀密尔！！！不该！！！我早该知道一向只摊平在地上一动不动的喀密尔人是最容易被感染变异的，他们体积那么大那么扁，行动又那么迟缓，该怎样躲避异星的力量呢！可是我没想到的是他们竟然连最基本的粘液状态都保持不了，开始长出了那样可怖的躯体，我该离开了！  
蚀218年31月3日  
我回忆起来了。  
那天大祭司的神色格外疯狂，众多复眼不知道为什么全部融化只剩下一个巨大的黑色眼珠子，这让我本能感到恐惧，可是我的按捺不住好奇，看了他的眼睛，我看到了，看到了，看到了一个极端可怖的身影，难以理解的形态，覆盖着诡异颜色的主干上生长出丑陋又恶心的四条也许可以称之为肢体的东西，肢体上又分别生长出五条更小的肢体；难以接受的声音，那个身影发出声音的一瞬间仿佛一根针刺入我的大脑，巨大的战栗俘获了我，那是一种不存在于这个世界的呓语，我却在剧烈的头痛中理解了其中的意思，他说——死亡降临。  
蚀218年31月4日  
我的翅膀开始脱落，口器也开始萎缩了，更严重的是，每时每刻都有呓语在我耳边嗡嗡作响，我要花费很多精力才能抑制住把身上节肢全部切掉的冲动，我竟然开始觉得它们多余了。  
蚀218年33月3日  
亚尔斯已经彻底没救了，它们竟然开始供奉那个一想起来就让我浑身颤抖的玩意，图腾也改成了扭曲又不自然的形状，他们称呼为镰刀，听到这个从未听过的古怪词汇以后一股巨大的惶恐击中了我，让我失去了意识，多久呢，这已经不重要了，发疯的亚尔斯人全部被镰刀标记，倒在地上一动不动，身上的管状膜正在剥落，他们离死不远了。  
蚀218年33月51日  
触手上的眼球，眼球全部脱落了！融化了！和大祭司一模一样的症状！那到底是什么，我实在太害怕，异星已经占领了整片天空，天空中最伟大的猩红肉块之主正在悲惨的蒸发，难以抑制的悲伤让我放松了警惕，恶心的光照射到了我的复眼，产生了一股灼热的刺痛，这一瞬间我回忆起来那个极端恐怖的身影后面还有一个类似的也让人惊惧的身影，眼睛，如果那是眼睛，就是我见过最让人不适的器官，两只眼睛分别拥有从无底深渊和最极端的噩梦中才能展现的不同色彩，那眼神表达着什么呢？  
蚀218年33月52日   
怜悯！我想了整整一天才想起来，是怜悯！那种不可名状的造物也会产生怜悯的情绪吗？  
蚀sib年ee月sz日  
我看到了大预言者。  
也许不应该叫那玩意大预言者。他的身体已经变得和异星带来的极端恐怖的生命非常相似，上半身可以说一模一样，只剩下像被融化过以后粘在身上的六条腿还看得出一丝原来的影子。他也彻底疯了，用像五条肉虫一样的变异肢体抓着我，像刀割开两条缝露出两个球形寄生物一样的眼睛盯着我，他的嘴巴张开，露出两排密密麻麻的未知硬物和一条蠕动着的鲜红肉条，脑袋和躯体相连的部位震动着发出叽叽咕咕的咕哝声，我浑身灼热像在燃烧，巨大的惊恐让我无法控制身体，咕哝声伴随呓语一直在我耳边回响，我开始头痛欲裂。死亡带来生命不知道为什么周围所有人都开始重复这句话死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命死亡带来生命  
饣s年E冂MMMMMMM  
嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻锘挎槬鐪犱笉歹匕瑙夋檽锛屽澶勯亡椈鍟奸笩鍜曞榾鍜曠殑娉帶曞浗闃熷畼鏂澶來矇璇存槸浠生樻按鐢佃垂命  
蚀218年66月66日  
我的脑子突然一下清醒了，虽然还是处在恐惧中，但我可以思考了。  
我知道原因，异星降临了。  
生与死的气息纠缠在一起，我竟然不觉得厌恶与作呕，身上的甲壳变得柔软，翅膀和口器消失的无影无踪，节肢脱落或者变得越来越粗，我也被彻底感染了吧。  
窗外已经死去多时的人们正蠕动着脱去他们的皮囊，我也准备打开门迎接末日了，那两个曾经带给我无尽惊惧的身影已经出现，我感觉到他们的力量了，就这样吧。  
\--END—  
我们觉得触手肉块恶心，那触手肉块组成的生物是不是也觉得我们恶心？  
简单说这就是一个众神发现了一个奇怪的世界派死神和血神去净化然后占领这个世界的故事，普通土著看到他们就疯了，音瑟克特san值格外高所以保持理智到了最后  
采用了游戏里老师说Zag是生命之神的设定。


End file.
